


We are Family

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, F/M, Family Feels, Isaac and Stiles are Brothers, daddy Boyd, mommy Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The  Boyd’s were a family of four, where the man of the house was big and strong and to the delight of his children a Fireman while the lady of the house was striving to one day become the first-female Sheriff of Beacon Hills; the two children both adopted were lively little creatures, the oldest a bit shy around new people and did his best to be top of his class, while his older brother was cautious around strangers and very attached to their family and friends the youngest member of the Boyd’s was hyperactive and overly energetic and far too clever for a three year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Family

**Author's Note:**

> So I was given these pieces to go by; Erica/Boyd, Domestic, adopted Isaac and Stiles, Stiles and Isaac are brothers, werewolf thing happened, I was also told to give Stiles a new name and my brain just didn't work and Dylan was the only name that came to my barely functioning brain.

 

****

 

 

Vernon Boyd walked into the park feeling less wary with the soft grass under his feet and the fresh air in his lunges, he’d removed his boots because he really needed to feel free from the last forty-eight hours he **** had spent at the station, he’d taken several showers to **** wash-off the stench **** of smoke and fire. The sound of his mate and their little ones somewhere in the distance made the strain of work ease away, his mate had sent him a message telling him she had their wild-ones were waiting for him at the park which wasn’t too far from the station. Boyd had missed waking up next to his mate, he missed her soft kisses as well as the dominating ones that had him hard within seconds he had missed getting up with her and drinking a cup of coffee before starting on making breakfast for their little pups, when Boyd was home he was the one who made breakfast for the family. 

 

He walked briskly towards the area with the picnic tables feeling very eager to see his little family. Boyd had missed getting both of his boys out of bed in the morning. He’d missed helping Isaac untangle his hair that always seemed to turn into a rats nest during the night and helping Dylan with getting dressed in the morning. **** Boyd had missed chasing his sons around in the back garden of their little home he missed hearing Isaac talk about this and that, he’d missed hearing Dylan’s loud bright laughter. ****

 

Erica’s laughter rang bright and loud through the park, since the arrival of their son’s Erica had become a completely different person; well, at least around him and the kids, but God forbid if anyone else tried to pull the stunts their kids did on Erica then they’d find themselves impaled on sharp claws. 

 

The thrilled little shrieks of their sons had Boyd sprinting the short distance that separated him from his little family, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight that greeted him when he reached the area Erica had chosen to set-up lunch for today; Erica was running around wearing a simple summer-dress the one that made her look so soft and fragile she was a glorious sight now that her heart was full of happiness and love, there were still mornings when Boyd would wake-up and wonder how she had slipped into the role of mother so effortlessly while he had struggled so ungracefully with it and the only reason they had their two sons was because of Erica and his need to please her. 

 

You simply didn’t say no to Erica and unfortunately this trait had been passed down to their kids; their oldest would throw a tantrum until the NO became a YES, and their youngest would simply ignore it. 

 

Boyd paused and took in the sight of his mate chasing playfully their sons of which neither shared their blood, their oldest was a werewolf just like Erica and Boyd, but their youngest was painfully human. But Boyd still loved their Dylan even if it drove him to be overly protective of the boy. 

 

Erica had just snatched Isaac lifting the beautiful child high-above her head, bringing him down now and again to pepper Isaac’s pretty pink cheeks with little kisses. Little Dylan hid behind one of the trees, it didn’t take too long for his youngest son to notice him and when he did the little boy with dark little moles and skin so pale they had to cover him from head to toe with sun-screen every morning from spring until autumn rolled in threw his little arms up and screamed happily and overly-excitedly, `DADDY! ´ 

 

Hearing the love and joy the boy had towards him always brought a smile to Boyd’s face and he dropped his leather jacket and crouched down ready to scoop up the boy who always threw his little arms around Boyd’s neck and hugged him as tightly as his little human arms could, little Dylan was very open with his affection it didn’t matter if it was one of his parents or Dylan’s godfather Derek, although Dylan was a little bit nervous around Peter Hale. 

 

When they had found Isaac Lahey and Stiles Stilinski changed into small children years ago, Boyd had never imagined that it would be the beginning of a life where he could be a loving father and Erica could be a loving mother; but that was what had happened, and if any of the witches ever came back into town Boyd would thank them, and then kill them before Derek or Peter or Scott could get any ideas of changing his son’s back into the two young men they had been before everything went crazy. 

 

`Hey babe. Erica asked while making her way towards him and Dylan while carrying a cheerfully smiling Isaac, `How’s your day been? ´ they exchange a short but sweet kiss before moving over to the picnic table.

 

`It got a whole lot better.´ Boyd said truthfully while settling down on the bench with the now three year old that always carried around the his batman plushy, when they got him he had been a newborn while Isaac had been a shy and fearful five-year old; Deaton had explained the age difference was due to the fact that Stiles was human and Isaac was a werewolf and the wolf had stopped the change at a safe age allowing Isaac to protect himself if need be. 

 

`Well that’s good.´ Erica said as she gave him a quick kiss before moving on to hand out colorful plates to everyone, it was a simple lunch with sandwiches the boys had helped Erica make, there were carrot sticks and apple slices, strawberries which had been picked by the two boys but it was nice none the less. 

 

There had been a time when Boyd had never imagined that this would be his life, but there it was he was a dad to two little boys who could cause chaos one minute and a great deal of laughter a second later. He was married to Erica Reyes who had always been the most beautiful girl at school, or at least that was what Boyd had thought but back then before the werewolf thing happened he had been too deep in his own misery to dare and speak to her. 

 

`What’s wrong? ´ Erica asked while Isaac and Genim started to argue about some new comic book hero, her hand took his and held it tightly, like she had done when they had been trapped in that horrible vault it was there that they realized what both had been playing down for so long; they were the one for each other, they would never leave the other, they were it for each other. 

 

`Nothing.´ Boyd said squeezing her hand a little bit tighter, while looking down at the ring on her finger, `I was just thinking that I never imagined we’d get here, you and me.´

 

Erica gave a little nod but the impish smile she wore and the twinkle in her eyes told Boyd she was about to say something to crack him up, because that was what Erica was good at, `I must admit I was also a bit surprised over having to change Stilinski’s diaper.´ 

 

** ~*~ **

 

It’s late. Really late or really early, depending on which way you looked at it. Either way, Isaac is fully awake and its three Am and he’s fully awake. He shuffles from foot to foot anxiously while holding his little brother tightly, debating with himself whether it’s okay or not to actually enter the bedroom where their parents are asleep in. 

 

Isaac had woken up from a nightmare, where a man who was very angry and very human but who still managed to frighten Isaac so much so that he couldn’t move to do anything to help his family when the evil man with the same colored eyes as Isaac turned on his family. The stranger with the glasses started out hitting Isaac’s little brother who was screaming for the man to stop and crying for Isaac to help him; but Isaac couldn’t move, not even when the man dragged his little brother by his soft brown hair over to the fridge, not even when he threw Dylan into the fridge and locked him in it, **** and no matter how much Dylan cried and screamed for the man to let him out the man did not do anything of the sort. 

 

He had done nothing to help his little brother and he did nothing when the man turned on mommy and daddy, the man kept hitting his daddy and mommy until died, and when neither one moved the man turned on Isaac and that was when he had woken up in a cold sweat and his little claws ripping apart the comforter. 

 

Isaac had never been so afraid in his life before, there was just something about the man in the dream that made him feel so small and useless, and that was why he stumbled out of bed and made his way over to the bed where his little brother was sleeping soundly, Isaac picked-up his little brother and together they made their way over to their parent’s bedroom. 

 

The memory of the man had Isaac pushing the bedroom door open, but when he saw the sleeping forms of his parents he couldn’t move because what if they’d get all angry with him like the man in the dream? 

 

But before Isaac could decide if he should continue with his desperate need to be held by his parents or back-track into his and Dylan’s bedroom, his dad was up and out of bed walking towards him and his little brother who was peaceful snoring against Isaac shoulder. 

 

`Isaac? What’s wrong?´ his dad seemed wide-awake while still sounding tiered but there was a great deal of concern in his father’s voice and it made Isaac cry because he loved his daddy and he knew his daddy loved him and for some reason it made him feel strange inside. 

 

`I had a nightmare.´ Isaac cried feeling weak and pathetic, just like the man in his dream had said, before he knew it Isaac was up in his dad’s arms. 

 

`Why’s my baby crying?´ Mommy asked sounding groggy and sitting up in the bed she shared with his daddy, Isaac couldn’t help it but hearing his mommy sound so worried about him had Isaac sobbing even more.

 

`I think Isaac’s had a bad dream and needs a family cuddle.´ Daddy said while walking over to the bed where mommy is shifting now to make room for all of them, she opens the covers so that they can all get in. 

 

`It has been awhile since we’ve all cuddled up together in this bed.´ Mommy says with a smile as she helps Isaac find the most comfortable position with Dylan still tucked against him, `I’ve missed it.´ 

 

Isaac relaxes immediately when he feels his dad up against his back, protective and strong and with his mommy’s finger’s roaming through his soft curls Isaac begins to feel sleepy again. 

 

`Go to sleep son.´ his daddy rumbles softly, `Mommy and daddy will protect you.´ 

 

`An’ Dylan?´ Isaac mumbled while he feels the tug of sleep pull at him, he clings just a bit tighter to his little brother. 

 

`And Dylan.´ his daddy says there’s a hint of a smile in his voice. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Erica Reye’s had never believed she would ever grow-up to have a family, her illness had made her believe that her epilepsy would end her life before she had the chance to fall in love and before she could married, and above all she had imagined she would never have kids. But there she was married and mated to Vernon Boyd who loved her with all her faults, and there she was at the age of thirty-three married with children; and she was beyond happy. 

 

Yes, she hadn’t experienced the pain of childbirth but she had two kids which she loved fiercely, she had killed several werewolves that had had dared to go after her little ones without a moment’s thought. She would stand against any Alpha if they dared to threaten her little ones. 

 

Isaac had been Erica’s friend but now he was her son and she loved him like she’d spent hours in labor; he was adorable, like one of the little cherubs her mother had collected, curly hair and pretty blue eyes and adorable cheeks she loved to kiss and pet. She loves Isaac’s shyness and cautiousness because it keeps their youngest under control, she loves the way Isaac is protective over Stiles – Dylan, they named him Dylan – who is far too open and trusting towards strangers, she loves the way Isaac tries to be a big boy now at the age of eight but still prefers to cuddle up to his parents while watching a movie. 

 

Erica loves Dylan who is a hyperactive little thing with a mind that takes in everything, as the infant Dylan had been when Erica and Boyd got the boys he had allowed Boyd and her to experience the life of raising a newborn and it had been interesting watching the development of the little boy. 

 

Of course Dylan does drive her crazy sometimes because he always has too many questions, and because he’s always running around and getting hurt. But she loves her little Dylan with all his little faults.

 

And Boyd, well without Boyd she wouldn’t be able to handle this life of hers, because he is her rock and he keeps her balanced, he anchors her when she wants nothing more than attack the little assholes that make fun of Isaac or the teacher that suggests there is something wrong with Isaac because of how unsocial he is with the other children and how he shrinks back from his male teachers; or when other parents look at Dylan like he is some wild animal that should be contained just because he has the energy of ten sugar-high-kids. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Dylan likes the way his mommy brushes his hair and runs her fingers through his hair; he likes the way his mommy makes up funny voice to all the characters in the books she reads to him and Isaac before bed. He likes her laughter, but loves the way she doesn’t get angry when he draws outside the paper or comes inside all covered in mud like other mothers do. 

 

Dylan loves his mommy because she tells him he isn’t stupid or weak when his cousins that are all werewolves say he is too small and too stupid to play with them, he loves the way his mommy says she loves him more than this and that; she always comes up with new things. 

 

Dylan loves his daddy because he is big and strong and the best werewolf in town, he may not be an Alpha but he is still the best. Dylan loves the dark color of his dad’s skin and wishes his own dark-spots would grow out so he too could be as cool looking as his daddy is, when he said it out loud his dad had laughed so hard there was milk spurting out of his nose, but he told Dylan that even if his dark-spots never grew enough to cover his pale skin his daddy still thought he was the coolest kid in town. 

 

Dylan loves his daddy because his daddy loves him even if he’s not a werewolf like Isaac and mommy, and when Dylan feels dad about being human his daddy tells him stories about a human boy by the name of Stiles and how Stiles was human but ran with wolves; Dylan likes to pretend he _is_ Stiles.

 

Isaac is the best big brother in the world! Dylan knows this because Isaac is _his_ big brother. Isaac lets him crawl into his bed when he’s afraid of the dark or has a bad dream or when the sky turns is broken with lightning and thunder. Isaac isn’t always nice but he is still the best brother ever because Isaac is a werewolf just like mommy and daddy, and Isaac isn’t afraid of no one and he always stands-up for Dylan, he also tells him how cool he is for being human in a family of werewolves. 

 

Dylan loves his family because even if he’s not a werewolf they love him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friends really hated this. And I agree I did fail miserably at creating a good Erica/Boyd family fic.


End file.
